Kasenai Tsumi
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Edward no puede dormir. Piensa que todo es culpa suya y decide hacer algo. - Mi primer fic de FMA - Reviews onegai!


.. **Título:** Kasenai Tsumi ..

.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

.. **Disclaimer:** Más quisiera yo que los personajes me perteneciesen, pero como no (aun xD) los hermanos Elric pertenecen a su respectivo autor, el argumento es mío, que disfruten! ..

* * *

Hace rato que la noche cayó. La fresca brisa nocturna se filtra por la ventana silenciosamente, acariciando suavemente mi piel escasamente cubierta por unas delgadas sábanas entre las que me encuentro acurrucado, mirándo detenidamente el vacío que se provoca entre las sombras de la estancia. Pienso en tantas cosas que me es completamente imposible cavilar sobre alguna en especial. El silencio retumba en mis oídos como si de un fuerte, molesto e incesante grito se tratase. Aunque por la ventana entra la débil brisa, me siento ahogarme en mi propio dolor. 

Me incorporo ligeramente para contemplar los rayos de la luna que iluminan ténuemente la habitación. Hay miles de estrellas en el oscuro firmamento; desearía ser una de ellas. Me volteo, dando la espalda al nocturno paisaje y vuelvo a acostarme entre las sábanas que me asfixian. Mis ojos se clavan en mi hermano. Esta ahí, a un par de metros de mí, enfrascado en aquel cuerpo metálico al que yo mismo le condené. Está ahí, pero a la vez lo siento muy lejos de mí. Parece estar dormido, aunque no estoy seguro realmente de si puede dormir, de si tiene esa capacidad o necesidad. No quiero cerrar los ojos, porque sé que cuando lo haga volveré a revivir aquel día en el que cometimos aquel pecado que nos hizo una marca imborrable, tanto en nuestros cuerpos como en nuestras almas. Aquel fatídico día que, cada mañana que despierto me obliga a reprocharme que aún sigo vivo. Aquel horrible día que llevo años rememorando en sueños.

Quiero morir.

No soy capaz de seguir con vida sabiendo que soy el culpable del sufrimiento de mi hermano, que lo castigué a encerrarlo en un pedazo de metal sin tener la culpa de nada, que le arrebaté el cuerpo... Que por culpa de mi ambición vagamos día tras día, noche tras noche buscando algo que no estoy completamente seguro de que ni siquiera exista realmente, durmiendo incluso en la calle, bajo el frío y la lluvia, por mi mismo error.

Al no quería realizar la transmutación humana, tenía miedo de que algo saliese mal. Yo le obligué porque lo hizo por mí, porque confiaba en mí. Y por mi culpa acabamos así.

Me vuelvo a incorporar y me levanto con cuidado de la cama de la posada en la que hoy nos alojamos, en la que hacía unos minutos trataba de dormir sin resultado. Sin hacer ruido, me visto y hago el poco equipaje que llevo. Salgo de la oscura habitación sigilosamente, dejando atrás tan sólo una mirada triste de despedida hacia Al. Perdóname, pero no quiero seguir siendo el culpable de tus desvelos.

El cielo se va espesando sobre mí a medida que voy caminando por las calles débilmente iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Las nubes que se van formando anuncian una pronta nueva tormenta. Y, a la vez, en mi pecho se va formando un llanto que me niego a dejar escapar. Me duele el corazón y la cabeza, me siento ligeramente mareado... Las frías gotas de lluvia comienzan a descender sobre mi rubio cabello y mis botas se oyen resonar sobre el pavimento mojado. Buscaré y encontraré el medio de recuperar nuestros cuerpos, pero lo haré sólo. Lo haré por ti...

Y así, mis lágrimas acompañan las heladas gotas de lluvia y mis amargos sollozos a los truenos que ahora resuenan por todas partes. Necesito llorar, llorar como cuando era un niño, como cuando mamá me abrazaba y me susurraba cosas para que dejase de hacerlo, como cuando me convencía de que todo estaba bien.

Pero ahora ella no está, ni su calor. No está ella, ni papá, ni Alphonse. Estoy solo.

Estoy solo, y deseo morir.

Morir por haber herido, por condenar a las personas que de verdad quiero.

Por pecar y obligar a Al a pecar conmigo, para que mi falta no fuese tan grande.

Por pecar y castigar por ello a mi propio hermano.

No quiero respirar.

Me duele el pecho por unas punzadas producidas por los sollozos, y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar por el frío de la lluvia. Me falta el aire por las lágrimas, por el dolor. Me refugio pesadamente en un callejón, bajo una especie de techado que tiene miles de goteras. Mi ropa está empapada y, aunque poco me importa, hago uso de la alquimia para secarla, para luego poder usar mi abrigo como manta, como escudo que me protege de la helada brisa nocturna y las gotas que caen repetidamente por las goteras del inmundo techado. Siento mucho frío en los pómulos, que seguramente tendrán un tono rojizo, al igual que mi nariz, pero tampoco esto me importa. Encogio en un rincón del húmedo y oscuro callejón, llorando y sintiendome un pequeño niño, me acabo por sumergir sin querer en un profundo sueño.

Me despierto de golpe tras revivir de nuevo mi pesadilla, aún los rayos de la luna se deslizan practicamente imperceptibles entre los nubarrones y las pesadas gotas de lluvia. Sin dar crédito, observo mi alrededor absorto, percatándome de que vuelvo a estar en la cama de la posada, con mi metálico hermano menor descansando en la cama contigua, durmiendo apaciblemente, dándome la espalda. ¿Todo ha sido un sueño? ¿El dolor, el frío, el llanto ha sido irreal? Sin querer, una de mis manos roza mi ropa, aún puesta y empapada. Los bajos de mis pantalones aún mantienen el barro con el que me ensucié al caminar por las calles bajo la lluvia, al igual que las botas que descansan al lado de la cama. Me incorporo y comienzo a quitarme la húmedda ropa que me produce frío y molestias en la garganta y, mientras lo hago, no puedo evitar deslizar mi miradda hacia Al. La sábana apenas cubre la parte central de su brillante cuerpo, y deja sus piernas y su cabeza al descubierto. Aunque supongo que él no puede sentir frío. Casi sin querer, mis ojos se posan en sus pies, llenos de barro, y no puedo evitar sonreír con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Alphonse...

Me acerqué a él y abracé por la espalda a mi hermano, sintiendo su fría espalda metálica sobre su torso, ahora desnudo, derramando lágimas cálidas sobre la lisa superficie plateada, sabiendo que él no las sentirá, porque no podrá con ese cuerpo; un cuerpo al que yo mismo até su alma, al que yo mismo condené. Alphonse se incorpora hasta quedar sentado en la cama con las piernas entrecruzadas, deshaciendo mi abrazo suavemente, pero no me sorprende. Clava su mirada en mí.

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto.

Mi voz parece la de un niño pequeño cuando protesta. Al no responde, simplemente se queda estático, mirándome fíjamente, sentado en la cama. Esperando a que yo continúe.

"¿¡Por qué, Al!? ¿Acaso no entiendes que todo esto es culpa mía? ¡Si seguimos así sólo seguirás sufriendo! ¡¡No es justo!!"- las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, traicioneras.

"Lo que no es justo es que me dejes solo, hermano."- responde por fin, cortando de golpe mis protestas y mis recien iniciados sollozos- "Te equivocas, la culpa de esto es mía. Yo dudé, por mi culpa tuviste que perder un brazo para salvar mi alma. Los dos hemos pecado, y sufriré más si no te tengo a mi lado."

Comienzo a llorar y a sozollar sin cesar, sin dejarme consolar; aunque Al no lo intenta porque sabe que es inútil. Después, me acurruco entre sus frías piernas y me apoyo en su pecho, tomando por una vez el papel de hermano menor que necesita ser protegido. Sus grandes brazos rodean mi frágil cuerpo, provocándome escalofríos cuando su helada superficie entra en contacto con mi piel, pero no me importa. Solo sigo llorando hasta que el cansancio me hace caer dormido.

"No quiero perderte a ti también, hermano."

* * *

.. **Notas de Autora:** Este... Esto es mi primer fic de FMA... ¿Está demasiado mal? ó.ò Reviews, onegai! .. 


End file.
